Ne me laisse pas
by XYZ263103
Summary: yaoi Narugaara. Naruto et Gaara appartiennent chacun à un gang, ils finissent par devenir amis. Gaara à alors besoin d'aide.....quel resumé de merde, j'en conviens.....lol


Bonjour à tous, merci pour les reviews ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir . Mais si vous voulez une réponse dites le moi (sauf quand y'a des questions bien précises et que j'y répond bien sur), parce que y'en a qui n'aime pas ça lol.

La fic que je propose là c'est une narugaara pour changer de mon habituel sasunaru looool, j'espère que vous aimerez…….. 

Sinon ben y'a personne à meuoi la dedans snirf même si j'aurais bien aimé……Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Donc, Bonne lecture (j'espère lol)

**_Ne me laisse pas_**.

Pourquoi tu m'as fait confiance ?

…..

Réponds moi Naruto ! Pourquoi ? La respiration saccadée de son compagnon lui faisait de plus en plus peur.

Tu n'es…pas se…qu'ils disent que….tu es…. Vis librement, s'il te plait, pour moi….

Son souffle s'espaçait de plus en plus, sa peau devenait blême, le bleu de ses yeux palissait. Le blond leva lentement sa main vers la joue blanche de son compagnon, striée d'ici delà de sillons rosés, il la caressa doucement, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la remontant finalement vers les mèches couleurs sang. Les parfums environnant devenaient de plus en plus précis, les odeurs devenant de plus en plus aigues. Ses yeux se faisaient à l'obscurité qui les encerclait avant de perdre à nouveau leur fluidité et de rendre toutes formes et couleurs en un flou kaléidoscopique. Le visage de son compagnon était tellement triste

Ne me laisse pas….s'il te plait Naruto, me laisse pas. Le blond sentit sur ses joues une humidité qui n'y avait pas sa place.

pleure pas Gaara.

Me laisse pas, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, sa requête une prière.

……….

NARUTO !

Le blond n'entendit plus rien après ce cri se répercutant à ses oreilles. Il laissa la nuit s'emparer de son esprit. Il se laissa couler dans les profondeurs glacées qui l'accueillaient. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie jusque là s'estompa lentement. Sa poitrine qui le faisait atrocement souffrir quelques instants plus tôt n'était guère plus qu'une piqûre de moustique maintenant. Des images commencèrent à l'assaillir du plus profond des abysses ou il se trouvait. _Je dois être en train de mourir, on dit que l'on revoit sa vie juste avant...désolé Gaara...moi aussi je t'aime_

Il fait froid, non j'ai froid. C'est en moi. Je le vois, les autres ne le ressentent pas. Depuis combien de temps est ce que je vis comme ça ? je ne le sais même pas, je ne le sais même plus. Chaque jour qui passe reste le même pour moi. Rien ne change. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain, je me lèverais de mon lit, traverserais ma miteuse petite chambre sans aucun attrait, irait me débarbouiller. Et puis…..j'attendrais. Je patienterais gentiment, attendant un ordre, attendant un signe des autres, me montrant que je vis, me reconnaissant pour la seule chose à laquelle je leur sers. Ils m'assigneront une cible et je devrais la tuer.

J'arrive dans la salle commune, on me salue, certains plus chaleureusement que d'autres. Ils ont peur de moi. Je le sais. Mais ils ne veulent pas me le montrer. Je m'attable, je mange. Plus aucune saveur. La vie n'est rien. La mort reviendrait au même, mis à part que je serais libre.

Naruto ?

Mmm

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. Tu as quartier libre.

Le blond se leva, continuant de mâchouiller nonchalamment un bout de pain. _Je ne me le ferrais pas dire deux fois. _Il prit l'arme que lui tendit l'un des hommes se tenant prés de la sortie et passa la porte. Il fit quelques pas et respira.

De loin, une jeune fille avait observé la scène. Elle se dirigea vers le chef du gang.

tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne revienne jamais ?

il reviendra, un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres dans un rictus mauvais.

Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? une moue dubitative accompagna sa réplique.

Parce que je connais son secret, et je détiens deux choses qui feront qu'il restera prés de moi…les yeux jaune de l'homme riaient de contentement.

Deux choses ? la curiosité de la jeune fille avait été piquée au vif.

Laisse le boss, il a autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes histoires. Retourne pour se que a quoi tu es bonne.

Tssss, la jeune fille se retourna et attrapa sa flûte dont s'échappa une fantastique mélodie.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux tristes, il avait tous entendu, malgré la distance rien n'avait échappé à son oreille. Il avait suffit qu'il se concentre un peu, et il avait réussi ce que personne d'autre ne pourrait.

_Il a raison, tant qu'il aura cette urne et ce parchemin, je resterais prés de lui. Et les lui prendre….si seulement je savais ou il les a caché. _Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, il se remit en marche, longeant le petit fleuve qui serpentait dans leur secteur. De toute la matinée il ne s'arrêta pas, marchant encore et encore.

Dans l'après midi, ses pas le guidèrent dans un parc désert et froid. Les enfants ne jouaient plus ici, par terre trônait des seringues et autres ustensiles peu recommandables pour des jeunes. Une balançoire émaillée l'accueillit. Il y prit place, balançant doucement son corps d'avant en arrière. _Depuis que tu n'es plus la baka j'ai plus rien…pourquoi je vis encore ? Parce que je te l'ais promis ? À quoi ça sert ? Je ne peux stopper se que je fais, il me tient. Il n'y a que la mort qui me rendra libre…. Je m'ennuie de toi, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autres. Laisse moi te rejoindre. Laisse moi…_

Des coups de feu brisèrent le cours de ses pensées. Instinctivement, Naruto se leva silencieusement et se glissa derrière le toboggan qui était prés de lui, raccordait à une petite plateforme sur pilotis, à moitié cerclée de bois. Voyant sans l'être, il observa.

Par-dessus le muret abîmé du parc, Naruto aperçut une ombre tombée. Elle était apparemment poursuivie. Des cris, des insultes, des ordres, l'ombre se releva, claudicante, s'armant de courage….ou de lâcheté. Elle avança le plus rapidement possible et entra dans une petite cabane de bois, réservée d'ordinaire aux enfants, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. L'ombre était celle d'une jeune femme blonde à l'air mutin. Habillée de manière pratique et non pas sophistiquée comme la plupart des jeunes femmes de cet âge qui courait les rues. Naruto entendait sa respiration de la ou il était, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son sang âcre lui chatouillé les papilles, _elle se fera débusquée obligatoirement_. Il attendit patiemment son heure. Deux hommes entrèrent dans le parc. Peu de cachette s'offrait à leur vue. Le volet qui servait de fenêtre à la petite cabane n'était plus la, un trou béant y trouvant place. Naruto y aperçut la jeune fille qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il prit une décision de son propre chef, une chose qui le mettrait en danger mais le ferrait sentir vivant. Il émit une petite plainte, raclant un peu le sol d'un pied. D'une main il attrapa une poignée de terre sèche et ferma les yeux. Il attendait posément, il comptait chaque pas qu'ils ferraient jusqu'à lui, souriant intérieurement.

_3…2…1…Maintenant,_ c'est parti, l'un des hommes passa son visage entre le toboggan et un panneau de bois, s'attendant à voir une jeune fille se vidant de son sang, au lieu de cela, une poignée de terre l'aveugla. Cet instant de surprise permit à Naruto de transpercer la gorge du brun qui lui faisait place d'un coup de couteau, le tuant sur le coup. L'autre n'hésita pas et tira, mais Naruto s'était extirpé de sa cachette par le haut, dans un trou de la plateforme et s'y tenait à présent. Il attendait que l'idiot lui faisant face ait finis ses balles. Lorsqu'il passa à son tour sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, Naruto se laissa glisser derrière lui et planta son couteau effilé sous son omoplate gauche, atteignant le cœur. _Trop facile…_ Aucune émotion ne prit place sur son visage. Rien. Ses yeux étaient vides, habitué à cet acte, il n'avait pas hésité, son coup avait été précis. _Ne pas faire souffrir inutilement, je sais ce qu'est qu'avoir mal, autant que possible je vous enverrais en douceur dans l'autre monde…_Au début, il n'avait pas compris son compagnon, et lorsqu'il l'avait perdu, alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu vraiment mal. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir le supporter. La douleur n'était jamais partie, elle s'était juste atténuée. Alors à son tour il avait repris cette phrase comme credo. Il la suivait chaque jour que dieu faisait. _Encore faut il croire a dieu…il a du nous oublier…_un soupir s'éleva dans l'atmosphère chargée qui l'entourait. Une petite bruine se mit à tomber, il en profita pour essuyer du mieux qu'il pouvait la lame meurtrière et chemina vers la petite maisonnette.

La jeune fille avait tous vus, elle tremblait silencieusement. Elle voyait le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle. Il lui faisait penser à l'autre. Seulement celui là était blond, sa peau était tannée, son attitude n'avait pas était cruelle, rien ne se reflétait dans son regard bleuté. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait été la même. Il se tenait prêt de l'embrasure et se baissa. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Alors elle se décida à sortir de sa cachette, _s'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Pour le moment je peux avoir confiance_.

Elle se traîna dehors, restant à terre, assise, tentant d'éponger le sang qui s'échapper de sa blessure. Naruto s'accroupit près d'elle. Il la regarda faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. De manière naturelle, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il sortit un bandana de sa poche et lui fit un garrot. Puis, il stérilisa le bout de sa lame à l'aide d'un briquet, il lui tendit une branche morte d'un arbre proche pour qu'elle le morde, et finit par lui planter son couteau dans la plaie, remontant la balle qu'elle s'était prise. La jeune fille s'évanouit sous la douleur, le blond lui banda du mieux qu'il put la plaie et entendit quelqu'un arriver. La personne hurlait un prénom, _sûrement le sien_. Naruto décida de disparaître, il partit par l'autre entrée du parc, deux jeunes hommes y pénétrèrent. L'un, dont la capuche lui cachait le visage hurlait le prénom de la jeune fille qui finit par se réveiller. Elle l'attrapa entre ses bras, tremblant encore un peu. L'autre, silencieux comme la mort regardait l'endroit ou Naruto avait disparu. Ce dernier en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille s'en alla.

_Rentrant, je n'ais rien d'autre a faire, je suis fatigué…même mon jour de repos, il faut que je le passe à bosser…._

TEMARI ! TEMARI !

Mmmm ? que ? Kankuro ?

Merci t'es encore vivante ! Gaara est arrivé a temps pour m'aider, mais toi, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ?

Je voulais les éloigner du groupe, lâche comme ils sont je pensais qu'ils me poursuivraient tous…mais ça n'a pas était le cas.

Ils t'ont blessé ?

Ils m'ont eu à la cuisse mais à part ça je…

Qui les a tués ? qui t'a soigné ?

…..Là bas, elle pointa le toboggan d'un doigt, il y avait un garçon, un blond, il était caché. Quand il m'a vu en difficulté, il est intervenu. Ensuite, il m'a aidé du mieux qu'il a pu pour me soigner.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de sang se dirigea vers l'endroit indiquer. Par terre gisait les deux hommes. Chacun portait un unique coup qui lui avait été fatal. L'un s'était vidé de son sang, à moitié caché par le toboggan, l'autre était tombé à genoux, s'y appuyant d'une épaule, le précieux liquide suintant de la plaie. _Un travail de professionnel…._

Gaara !

….deux yeux pales se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où le son était venu.

Le bandana….le mec appartient à un clan…..le roux laissa les cadavres et se dirigea vers ses deux comparses.

Qui ? il avait ralentit son allure pour poser sa question.

C'est le symbole de ceux du son

Mmm, allons y. Gaara continua sa route sans aider la blonde, atteignant l'entrée du petit parc.

L'encapuchonné regarda la jeune fille et lui prêta main forte pour l'aider à se relever et à marcher le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas faire attendre le brun.

Naruto avait de nouveau eu droit à une journée de pause. Le soleil brillé de mille feux, mais il le remarqua à peine. Il avançait comme une âme en peine, voyant à peine se qui l'entourait. Il s'arrêta près d'une étale et attrapa un fruit qu'il paya sans attendre sa monnaie. Il continua sa route, mangeant sans faim, l'esprit vide de tous. Il finit par percuter un couple, s'excusa à peine, poursuivant sa route.

Hé ? Celui qui m'a sauvé, c'est lui…..la jeune fille mit une main devant sa bouche, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien fait de dénoncer son sauveur, même inconsciemment, elle ne savait pas comment son frère allait réagir.

Lui ? le blond ?

Oui. Gaara fit un signe, plusieurs personnes l'entourèrent.

Ramenez ma sœur au QG….. et vivante sinon vous souffrirez.

Le roux se mit à suivre le blond, n'accélérant aucunement sa marche féline. Naruto continua comme si de rien n'était, marchant tranquillement. Il tourna au coin d'une rue, bientôt rejoint par Gaara. Mais ce dernier fit face à une ruelle vide et sans issue ou ne trônait qu'un ivrogne répugnant d'aspect et d'odeur. Une fine lame se posa contre la gorge blanche. Naruto s'était tenu en suspension entre les deux immeubles proches et s'était laisser retomber avec grâce derrière le roux.

tu me veux quoi ? la voix était atone

te remercier

me remercier ? il appuya un peu plus la lame contre la gorge sans défense. Pourquoi ?

tu as sauvé ma sœur la dernière fois dans le parc. Dans la voix du roux, aucune animosité ne s'élevait.

…….Naruto enleva la lame et Gaara se retourna le fixant de ses yeux translucides, lui coupant le souffle.

Je sais que tu es du son. J'ai vu le bandana….ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas en service aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien contre toi, je ne te ferrais rien. Tu as du voir à ce moment là qu'elle était d'un gang ennemie non ?

…….

Pourquoi l'avoir aidée ?

……..je n'étais pas en service…..un sourire illumina la face du blond qui se retourna est repartit dans la rue animée.

Pour te remercier, ça te dirait que je t'invite à manger un truc ? _qu'est ce qui me prends à moi ? je fais quoi la ?_

…..pourquoi pas ? aujourd'hui aussi je suis libre de mourir comme je l'entends….Naruto continua de sourire, comme si sa phrase l'amusait énormément.

……ne t'en fais pas, avec moi tu ne crains rien, je ne tenterais rien envers toi.

……ok. Le blond repris sa route tranquillement, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Hey ! _il me croit vraiment ? comme ça ?_

Mmm ?

Je m'appelle Gaara. Malgré cet élan, le visage restait impassible.

Moi c'est Naruto.

Les deux comparses arrivèrent dans une échoppe de ramen, le blond salua le vieil homme qui préparait la nourriture et prit place au comptoir, s'installant comme à son habitude. Gaara le regarda quelque instants, _il le connaît, s'ils ont un code il pourrait m'empoisonner, je dois rester méfiant…_, et prit finalement place à sa droite, contre le mur. La commande fut vite passée, deux énormes bols prirent place devant eux. Naruto attaqua son plat avec faim, _il aime ça…mais il veut peut être me faire croire que je peux manger sans danger et…_

Tu manges pas ? un sourire compréhensif accompagnait la remarque du blond.

……. Gaara réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais ne savait pas quoi répondre.

T'es encore plus méfiant que moi….bon. Naruto plongea ses baguettes dans le bol de son compagnon, releva un amas de nouille et l'enfourna. Il mâcha peu et avala le tout avec un large sourire. J'adore ça, c'est bon non ?

…….excuse moi, le roux sépara ses baguettes et commença à manger son bol.

Pour ? t'en fais pas, tu as raison d'être méfiant, dans se milieu les cadeaux sont rares.

Tu es du son, pourtant tu ne ressembles pas a leurs sbires….les yeux du blond se voilèrent de tristesse.

Je n'y suis pas par plaisir. Et toi, t'es d'où ?

Du vent. Gaara termina son ramen, j'y bosse pour ma famille. Mais je dois me méfier de tout le monde…..même d'eux.

……la main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule, un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui ne te demandera rien, seulement d'être toi et de rester avec lui. Moi j'avais trouvé et je n'ai pas sus le préserver.

Tu l'as perdu ? alors c'est que tu ne l'avais pas vraiment trouvé….

Non, les yeux de Naruto devinrent vides de tous sentiments, on me l'a enlevé.

……….

Un vague sourire ne pouvant être comparer aux antécédents se dessina sur sa face. Naruto posa sur le comptoir l'argent requis et partit. Gaara n'avait sus quoi dire en retour, son esprit lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait de toute manière rien à dire dans des cas comme celui la. Un main le sortit de ses pensées, elle attrapait l'argent déposait. Le cuisinier le regardait à présent, sans méchanceté ni gentillesse.

eh, il t'attend tu sais ? Gaara se retourna, Naruto se tenait prés de la sortie, regardant en dehors d'un œil morne.

……..

Oi

Mmm ? Gaara regarda de nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui semblait soucieux sous ses airs de gentil monsieur.

Je connais se gamin depuis longtemps, c'est la première fois depuis que son copain est mort qu'il amène quelqu'un et qu'il sourit un peu.

……..

En plus il a eu l'air d'apprécier la nourriture….depuis la disparition de son brun, il n'a plus eu goût à la vie se gosse. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il a l'air de bien t'aimer. Si tu peux, aide le.

…….._son brun ?_ je ferrais mon possible._ dis comme ça…Naruto est homo ?_

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement et retourna à ses fourneaux. Gaara se leva et partit rejoindre Naruto qui ne dit rien de plus. Ils se promenèrent ainsi tout l'après midi, parlant peu ou de banalité, évitant d'évoquer qui ils étaient et se qu'ils faisaient. Plus le temps passait, plus ils s'appréciaient. Naruto riait comme jamais, il avait complètement changé de personnalité. Gaara était moins expressif que lui, mais il se permettait des gestes que personnes le connaissant n'aurait pu lui attribué. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils étaient devant le petit parc, naturellement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils se quittèrent. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur coté, la paix dans l'âme.

Naruto marchait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'une silhouette féminine apparut à sa droite, entre deux murs d'immeubles, ou un homme aurait du mal à se faufiler. La jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée lui faisait face, fière et déterminée.

Je vous ais suivi

Ah ? le blond s'appuya contre le mur d'un immeuble décrépit et abandonné. Ainsi, personne ne suspecterait sa présence. Naruto bailla et sortit de sa poche une pomme qu'il croqua sans conviction.

J'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien….

Ah ?

Gaara n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour qui que se soit. Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas passif, il tuait. Tu es une exception.

…….. Naruto jeta au loin son trognon, mâchant doucement la dernière bouchée qu'il avait faite.

S'il te plait, il ne croit en personne, il n'aime personne, …….si un jour il est dans le besoin, s'il te plait, aide le.

Que je l'aide ? et moi qui m'aidera ?

Hein ?

Laisse tomber……je ferrais mon possible.

……..merci. la jeune fille commença à reculer dans l'ombre de l'étroite ruelle.

Hey,…..tu l'aimes ?

C'est mon frère bien sur que je l'aime ! dans ses yeux baignaient deux charbons ardents. Je veux le protéger, mais je n'ais pas assez de pouvoir pour ça….toi tu es puissant. La voix s'évanouit doucement dans l'obscurité.

Naruto regarda le ciel, il faisait noir et milles étoiles brillaient. _Protéger quelqu'un…à nouveau ? Suis-je assez fort pour cela ? Moi-même je ne suis qu'un prisonnier…_

Aujourd'hui est un bon jour tu ne penses pas Naruto ?

………le blond avait arrêté de contempler le paysage pluvieux et ses traits rêveurs s'étaient durcis.

Ne me réponds pas surtout.

……….

Tu m'en veux toujours ? je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien. S'il est mort ce n'est…

Ferme la, serpent visqueux. _Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et surtout de le remuer ? imbécile. Comme si ce temps là ne me le rappeler pas assez._

Ku ku ku, continue de me parler comme ça et je te ferais faire ce que tu détestes le plus…, le blond le regarda furieux le défiant ouvertement du tréfonds de son âme. Ku ku ku, je sais que tu détesterais avoir à tuer des innocents et j'en ai quelques uns sous la main. Un magnifique sourire éclaira le teint blême de l'homme.

………le regard du blond redevint livide. A chaque fois qu'il montrait une émotion l'autre s'arrangeait pour qu'il la perde.

Bon, on va aller faire un petit tour de ceux à qui j'avais accordé un crédit, suis moi, qui sais, j'aurais peut être besoin de toi.

Naruto plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le nouveau bandana qu'on lui avait remis. Il le fixa autour de son crâne, ajustant à présent un masque sur sa face, ne laissant de lui plus que ses yeux d'apparents. Il fixa le long de son dos un sabre, s'assurant qu'il pourrait le dégainer rapidement en cas de problème, accrocha horizontalement contre ses reins un poignard, l'ajustant d'instinct. Il finit sa préparation par le petit revolver qu'il plaqua contre son tibia et qu'il recouvrit de son pantalon.

La mort dans l'âme, il suivit son patron dans sa tournée. La journée se passa sans réelle anicroche. Le soir tomba rapidement, Naruto attendait ses ordres. Mais son boss ne semblait pas presser de les lui donner, il comptait et recomptait chaque liasse de billet qu'il avait amassé dans la journée. Le blond se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, jurant intérieurement, une envie de meurtre le submergeant, guidant imperceptiblement ses doigts vers son sabre.

tut tut tut, mon cher Naruto, je te rappelle que j'ai des choses importantes en ma possession, alors calme toi veux tu ? Orochimaru lécha l'un de ses doigts, terminant la dernière liasse de billet. Et si tu me tues, comment compte tu les récupérer ?

………

Tu croyais que je ne te voyais pas ? ta rage est tellement grande mon petit ku ku ku.

……..la main du blond retomba le long de son corps, inerte, morte, comme sa volonté.

Naruto, tu as quartier libre dès maintenant jusqu'à demain soir même heure, tu as bien bossé dernièrement…..

Le blond tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste. Il partit directement jusqu'à sa chambre, y jeta ses affaires et prit place sur le lit. Mais sa colère contre son impuissance était telle qu'il décida de sortir se défouler. Il redescendit, attrapant sans le voir la dague qu'il replaça d'instinct dans son dos, traversa d'une traite la salle commune et atteignit la porte d'entrée. L'idée d'attraper un parapluie ou un quelconque objet s'y apparentant vint lui chatouiller l'esprit, mais n'y fit pas sa place. D'un pas décidé il avança sous la pluie.

Une ombre entra en trombe dans la pièce que le blond venait à peine de quitter, elle sillonna le couloir et poussa une porte d'un geste précis. Son entrée fut accueillit par un poignard qu'il évita et qui se ficha la ou s'était trouvé peu de temps auparavant sa tête. Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment, regardant la lame affinée d'un regard surpris et apeuré.

oh, c'est toi Kabuto. Tu as oublié de frapper tu sais.

…..pardon…..boss ?

Mmm ?

J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous transmettre sur l'un des clans ennemis. Un allié a voulu s'accaparer un de leur membre, mais apparemment il n'aurait pas réussi.

Un membre ?

Oui, c'est bien d'un membre qu'il s'agit. Le clan qu'ils ont essayé de toucher est celui du vent. Ils voulaient s'approprier un garçon qui aurait lui aussi des dons spéciaux. Mais il a réussi à tous les repousser, il a eu pour ordre de protéger son clan, ce qu'il a fait à merveilles…….quelques heures.

Et ?

Eh bien apparemment, ils ont réussi je ne sais comment à capturer des membres de sa famille et à prendre le dessus, et il aurait à ma connaissance était blesser durant la dernière attaque.

Celui la à encore de la famille ? intéressant…..Quel est donc la situation ? le chef de gang commençait à se passionner pour l'histoire que lui conter son second.

Ils ont donc des membres de sa famille mais je ne sais pas qui ni combien ils sont. Ensuite et bien il se serait enfui dans la confusion, le gang n'existe plus, ils ont réussi à l'anéantir.

Le gang du vent est puissant mais petit, s'était faisable…..si l'on savait si prendre.

Donc, ils recherchent à présent le garçon, ils nous ont prévenu pour que l'on reste sur nos gardes, au cas ou il essaierait de venir nous attaquer.

Mmm, Naruto…

Je l'ais vu sortir boss, il n'est pas la et…..

Alors préviens les autres d'êtres sur leurs gardes, et fait garder l'entrée. Dès son retour, préviens moi. L'homme se leva, ensuite, on ira voir ces chers alliés….

Bien.

Beaucoup plus loin, Naruto errait sous la pluie battante, les rayons de la pleine lune éclairant ses pas dans la crasse recouvrant le sol. Chaque pas laissant une trace de passage dans la boue ou la saleté. Il marchait sans réel but. Les souvenirs qu'il ressassait lui faisait mal, tellement mal que des larmes se joignirent aux gouttes de pluies. _Le temps, l'atmosphère, tous, tous me rappelle ce que tu étais, tous me rappelle que je n'ais pu te sauver…pourquoi ? J'aurais du continuer à te dissuader, tu aurais peut être écouter…je me hais, je me hais pour ma faiblesse. Il faut que je sois plus fort… _

Inconsciemment, il était arrivé dans se parc ou il avait quitté Gaara. Il trottait vers la balançoire ou il avait l'habitude de se balancer. _C'est ici que je t'ais vu pour la première fois aussi…moi à la balançoire et toi, au sommet de cette pyramide de fer…je me souviens. Il pleuvait, comme aujourd'hui, s'était une nuit claire, si semblable à cette soirée, _l'atmosphère……._putain, tu me manques. _

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto, qui avait marqué un arrêt pour embrasser du regard la dite pyramide, ne vit pas l'ombre qui fondit vers lui et qui, d'un geste vif, attrapa la manche de son t-shirt, avant de s'écrouler d'un bloc, laissant planer une forte odeur de sang.

_Des bruits de pas. J'entends le bruit sourd qu'ils font au contact de l'eau. Ça se rapproche. Ils m'ont retrouvé ? Non, il est seul, qui ?_ L'ombre se laissa allée contre le frêle bout de bois auquel elle s'appuyait depuis déjà un long moment. Le dos meurtrie mais lui faisant moins mal que le reste de son corps._ Je suis fatigué. J'ai mal. Je devrais me laisser allé, oui c'est ça, ça sera plus facile. De toute manière pourquoi j'irais les sauver ? Ils ne m'aiment pas, ils ne m'attendent pas. Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour eux depuis que je suis né…mmm ?_ Dans l'obscurité environnante, il avait reconnu l'odeur de l'intrus, il se détacha de son poste et vérifia s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Les pas avaient cessés au milieu de la pluie battante, un jeune homme s'était arrêté. Des gouttes d'eau s'accrochées à ses fins cheveux d'or, ses yeux étaient noyés d'une immense tristesse. Il était comme hypnotisé par un point précis du parc. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Gaara s'était élancé vers Naruto. Et il tombait, à présent, pratiquement sur lui. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il ne comprenait pas son geste, mais il savait une chose, une chose qui lui faisait plus de bien que n'importe quoi d'autre, il n'était plus seul.

_Mmmm, c'est quoi se bruit ? Il m'agace…faites le cesser ! ………Pourquoi j'ai chaud ? J'étais bien sous la pluie …_le jeune homme d'albâtre ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il cherchait un repère, un quelconque indice sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Il se tenait à présent assis sur un lit fatigué dont un amas de vieux linges servait de housse. La pièce était petite, se composant en plus du lit d'une petite table de chevet ou trônait quelques livres, d'un sofa miteux, d'une chaise et d'une table abîmée. Une petite séparation murale laissait tout de même entrevoir une minuscule cuisine d'où s'échapper un mince filet de lumière. Gaara s'examina, cherchant comment il avait pu arriver là. _Je suis sec, changé, soigné, …qui a …uh ma tête_……

Gaara la prit entre ses mains, la douleur s'estampa lentement, prenant un malin plaisir à lui lanciner le cerveau. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses blessures, même pansées, lui faisaient encore mal, et il dut se résigner à ne pas bouger. _J'ai trop user de mon pouvoir, mes blessures mettent du temps à se guérir…_ Un reflet attira son attention à ce moment là.

Sur le petit meuble, au dessus de la pile de livres cornés, un petit cadre de verre était couché. Imperceptiblement, il avança la main vers l'objet, la main tremblante de fièvre. Il toucha le bord du cadre, l'attrapa avec délicatesse et le ramena à lui.

Il retourna le cadre d'un coup et eut un choc. Le cadre contenait bien entendu une photo, il y reconnut d'ailleurs l'un des personnages. _Naruto._ Le blond souriait à pleine dent, il entourait de ses bras bronzés un brun à la silhouette divine et ses yeux resplendissaient d'un bonheur immense et infini. _Ce n'est plus du tout le même, jamais je ne l'ais vu sourire ainsi…pour moi, _le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. _Ainsi c'est lui ?_ Il examina de plus prés le brun, qui souriait d'un air supérieur, la tête légèrement relevée, un bras entourant fermement la taille du blond, affirmant sa possessivité, ses cheveux de jais contrastaient eux avec sa peau de marbre.

_Hein ?_ Une main venait de se poser sur le cadre, la lui retirant calmement des mains. Gaara releva la tête, embrassant de son regard pale et fiévreux deux yeux d'un bleu vif, emplies de tristesse mal contenue.

Je te présente Sasuke, la voix de Naruto n'était qu'un murmure, il caressa amoureusement le cadre d'un pouce et le posa sur la pile de livre.

…Je …je…

Il est…était mon meilleur ami et je l'aimais beaucoup. Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de sourire.

Pardon.

Héhé, tu n'as rien a te faire pardonner, t'en fais pas, je t'en aurais parler un jour je pense. Le blond s'assit prés du blessé.

……….

Dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

…..ça ne te regarde pas. Le roux tenta de s'éloigner de Naruto d'un mouvement violent, mais se dernier lui attrapa la main.

Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir tout dis, j'ai fait une promesse et

Ou est ce que je suis ? tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! lâche moi. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de sang réessaya de se lever, mais une main l'en empêcha.

Gaara. Le roux se calma face à la voix neutre qu'avait pris le blond. Tu es ici chez moi, enfin……ça doit encore l'être. Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis sa mort, ça va faire….quelques années maintenant. Cette dernière parole s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Repose toi s'y autant que tu le souhaites.

Le blond se leva, le regard humide, il se dirigea vers la petite kitchenette sans rien ajoutait de plus. Quelques bruits s'élevèrent. Gaara rentra alors dans une réflexion intense. _Il m'a amené chez lui, non chez eux, il m'a soigné, il m'aide pourquoi ? À quoi ça l'avance ? Que veut-il de moi ?...si je lui raconte…il faudra que je lui parle du parchemin. Il fait parti d'un gang adverse, il pourrait vouloir le voler aussi…_L'ombre de Naruto interrompit ses pensées. Il le regarda arriver tranquillement, comme si ce lieu, malgré la souffrance qu'il lui procurait, l'apaisait. Naruto lui tendit des cachets et un thé. Gaara les avala en toute confiance malgré ses doutes.

On s'est fait attaqué par un gang, le mien n'existe plus, enfin je pense…..et je ne sais pas qui à mon……le roux se tut.

……….

Parchemin.

Tu ne sais pas qui l'a maintenant…..c'est gênant. Tu seras obligé de lui obéir ou il pourra te tuer. C'est mauvais. Il faudrait savoir qui, et le récupérer.

Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Oui, j'en ai un aussi. Ne sois pas aussi surpris hahaha. Le mien, c'est Orochimaru qui le détient.

Orochimaru ? toi aussi tu….Gaara réalisa les paroles du blond. Non, ce n'est pas la peine…..

De ?

De le récupérer, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre, Naruto je voudrais que tous s'arrête, j'aimerais pouvoir être en paix. Je veux mourir. Le roux ferma ses yeux d'un air las, quelques gouttes se glissant entre ses paupières.

……Idiot. Deux perles d'un bleu pale fixèrent le blond. Tu as des gens qui t'aime, ou sont-ils ?

….enlevés. mais ils ne m'ont jamais aimés, je n'irais pas les sauvés, ensuite ils m'utiliseront encore…..non je ne veux plus ça et

Et moi j'ai promis à ta sœur de t'aider, elle, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir t'utiliser. Et si tu meurs…..je m'en voudrais aussi, je t'aime bien Gaara et ça fait trop longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé pour que je le perde à nouveau.

Ma sœur ?

Oui, elle m'a dit des choses…..bref, elle t'aime beaucoup et si tu avais vraiment voulu mourir tu te serais laissé faire. Tu sais quoi Gaara ? je vais t'aider. On va aller les sauver, on va récupérer ton parchemin et toi au moins, tu seras libre. Ok ?

Et toi ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, un sourire se voulant rassurant aux lèvres. Il but à la tasse de Gaara et se coucha prés de lui, sur le lit de fortune qu'il avait fait. Bientôt il s'endormit. Gaara le fixa, perdu, cherchant des réponses à de multiples questions. Mais l'ambiance de la pièce et surtout la fièvre qu'il avait, le plongea bientôt dans une douce torpeur et il se recoucha au coté du blond.

_Mmm, il fait un peu plus froid que tout à l'heure non ? Qu'est ce que…_le roux ouvrit les yeux lentement. Naruto n'était plus prés de lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et soupira doucement, inhalant les dernières traces du fin parfum qui émanait encore du lit. _Sa place est encore tiède, il ne doit pas être loin._ Doucement il se leva, _je n'ai presque plus mal, je serais bientôt totalement guéri, je n'ai plus de fièvre, c'est déjà ça. Bon, où est-il ?_ Gaara s'approcha silencieusement de la cuisine d'où il perçut un murmure presque inaudible. Il regarda le reflet de la scène sur le carreau de la fenêtre faisant dos à Naruto. Ce dernier, assis apparemment seul parlait.

qu'en penses tu Sasuke ? dois je m'exposer ?

………

Suis-je encore en vie uniquement pour cela ?

………

Si je meurs, me laisseras tu te rejoindre ? tu viendras me chercher hein ?_ Mais Sasuke est bien mort non ? il me fait quoi là ?_

………

Ce que tu m'as demandé est difficile. Vivre pour toi si je ne le faisais pas pour moi…..te rends tu compte ? c'est douloureux et sans aucun intérêt.

………

Quoi ? pourquoi je me préoccupe de lui si plus rien n'a de l'importance à mes yeux ?...sincèrement……je ne sais pas moi-même.

………

Mouais, il y a des choses chez lui qui me rappel ta présence. Mais il ne peut pas te remplacer. _Que ?_

………

Héhéhé, c'est peut être vrai. Je suppose que tu as raison. Oui, au fond j'en ai peut être envie. Je l'aime bien, bien que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer comme je t'ais aimé.

Naruto ? _merde ! pourquoi j'ai parlé moi ? _Gaara recula d'un pas.

……..entre Gaara.

Le roux hésita quelques secondes, puis, prenant un air de désintéressement total, entra dans la pièce. Naruto chevauchait une chaise, son torse reposant contre le dossier de cette dernière. Il avait la tête tournée vers la porte, un petit sourire en coin._ Se sourire ne vaut pas celui sur le cliché._ Face à lui trônait le cadre photo. _Il lui parle comme ça…_

remis ? il lui pointa le siège en face du sien.

plus ou moins.

Prêts à aller les sauver ?

……….

Gaara ?

Je ne veux pas. Je te l'ais déjà dis non ? il releva la tête, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Vraiment ? pourtant ta sœur s'en faisait pour toi, je te l'ais dit et je n'ais pas menti. Mais bon, je ne peux pas te forcer. La chaise racla le sol d'un son strident. Le blond se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Où vas-tu Naruto ?

Je vais sauver ta sœur, elle m'a semblé sympa. Au passage j'irais sauver les autres et comme je te l'ai dit, je te ramènerai ton parchemin. Tu seras ton seul maître.

Naruto ?

Hmm ?

Je vais venir avec toi……mais toi, pourquoi tu ne tentes rien pour ton parchemin ?

Orochimaru est intelligent. Une fois il m'a surpris, et ce qu'il m'a fait faire……non, plus jamais.

Le blond clôt la conversation ainsi, ouvrant la porte plus violement qu'il n'aurait suffit. _Depuis que je le connais, je l'ai rarement vu en colère. Que t'a t-il fait faire ?_

Ils sortirent dans le froid qu'offrait cette fin de nuit pluvieuse. Ils se perdirent dans les ruelles sales et peu recommandables des quartiers les moins populaires de la ville. Gaara suivait en silence, ne laissant aucune de ses pensées entraver la marche déterminée de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas ou le blond le mener, mais il lui faisait confiance. Naruto s'arrêta bientôt, écoutant le moindre son. Il se tenait devant une porte, accroupis, tous ses sens en alerte. Gaara avança une main, le touchant à l'épaule, l'interrogeant des yeux. L'autre lui fit un sourire confiant, et frappa doucement à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, les laissant entraient, une poubelle voltigeant au dessus de leur tête stoppa sa course un peu plus loin dans une benne en fer. Gaara continua de suivre Naruto qui lui faisait signe de se coller au comptoir et de ne pas se relever. Le blond s'enfonça alors dans le sol._ Un escalier ?_

Les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans une cave éclairait d'un unique néon rouge, le blond se dirigea vers une étagère ou était posé quelques ingrédients, posa ses mains à plat sur un pan de mur, et le fit coulissait lentement, sans aucun bruit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce noire et peu accueillante. Naruto tâtonna sur le mur et appuya sur un interrupteur. La pièce se révéla, petite, encombrée de nombreuse caisse, l'une d'elles aménagée comme une table à l'aide d'une nappe qui avait fait son temps.

ou sommes nous ?

chez moi. La voix venait de résonner dans son dos.

Huh ? Gaara se retourna vivement, derrière lui se tenait le propriétaire de l'échoppe de ramen ou il avait déjà mangé.

Bonsoir chef

Salut fiston, que me vaut l'honneur ?

J'ai besoin d'info

……….ça fait combien d'année que je n'ai pas entendu ça ? huhuhu, je croyais que tu t'en foutais roy…

Je suis pressé désolé. Sur les événements d'hier soir, que pouvez vous me dire ?

Mmm, le vieil homme lança un regard vers Gaara, au sujet de son gang ?

Mouais, Naruto pris place sur un cageot, écoutant attentivement les explications de son informateur. Puis il le remercia et ressortit comme il était entré.

……...Naruto ? qu'est ce que

A l'époque il était notre informateur, à moi et à Sasuke. Il a toujours était une source sure. Nous allons arriver, silence à partir de maintenant.

Deux ombres se profilèrent le long d'un mur tagués d'insultes en tous genres. La moiteur des lieux laissait remonter les effluves nauséabondes des déchets environnants. Naruto s'arrêta bientôt à l'abri d'une benne à ordure. Grâce aux plans fournis par son informateur, ils pourraient se faufiler jusqu'aux cellules. Pour cela, ils devaient entrer par une fenêtre plus en hauteur, donnant sur le lieu ou était retenu les otages. Ces derniers croupissaient dans une chambre à l'étage, ou ils étaient le plus souvent torturés, au grand plaisir de certains membres.

Le blond regarda ses mains, les fixant, se concentrant. Gaara vit les doigts du blond s'allongeaient, devenir acérés. Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent en deux fentes cerclées de feu. La bouche s'entrouvrit sur deux énormes canines, formant trois mots : _fais de même_. Puis Naruto se retourna face au mur, enfonçant ses griffes dans le béton, gravissant chaque pan avec une grâce déconcertante. Le roux imita son compagnon, le rejoignant dans sa tâche. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il le vit découpé d'une de ses griffes la vitre sale du bâtiment. Il y pénétra sa main et abaissa le loquet. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre.

Du couloir leur parvint des bruits de pas. Ils se glissèrent dans les ténèbres, attendant leur heure. Le son diminua, Naruto se glissa près de la porte, y collant son oreille. Satisfait, il rabattit la poignée, passa la tête en travers du chambranle et finit par se glisser à l'extérieur de la salle. Gaara suivit le blond dans le moindre de ses déplacements, furetant au possible, évitant la lumière tamisée qui flottait autour d'eux.

La cellule fut bientôt en vue. Naruto fit signe à Gaara de s'aplatir face contre terre, l'autre s'exécuta docilement. Le blond disparut de son champ de vision, réapparaissant derrière les deux gardes qui fumaient tranquillement devant une porte en fer d'où s'élevait des sons étouffés.

Le sang gicla de leur gorge, éclaboussant le sol de tâches brunâtres. Les corps sans vie touchèrent terre, le précieux liquide créant une large flaque vermeille. Naruto fit signe à Gaara d'approcher. Ce dernier arriva, excitait par l'odeur d'hémoglobine qui les entourait. Il se contrôla, posant sa main tremblante sur la poignée. Il inspira lentement et ouvrit d'un coup la cloison métallique.

Naruto pénétra dans la pièce d'un bond, mais se figea. Temari se tenait sur un lit, bâillonnée, attachée, frissonnante de peur. Kankuro était quant à lui recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, inconscient, le sang s'écoulant librement de plusieurs plaies. Plus loin, sur un coin de mur délabré, un corps tuméfié tenait debout grâce à des pieux enfonçaient profondément dans la chair. Du cou sans tête s'écoulait une fontaine de sang, le visage familier à Gaara trônant plus loin sur une table poussiéreuse, _père._ Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge du roux, la douleur qu'il ressentait malgré toute la haine qu'il portait à cet être désormais mort se déversant en lui. Devant eux se tenait deux hommes, l'un bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tenant entre ses paumes un large sabre recouvert de sang. L'autre se tenait au coté de la jeune fille, un scalpel en main, à moitié enfonçait dans le ventre de la blonde.

Le combat s'engagea, Naruto se chargea de l'être au teint tellement pâle qu'il semblait bleu. L'autre posa calmement le fin instrument sur le bord du lit, passa une main sur son visage homogène, y laissant une fine trace rouge et se tourna vers le roux.

Naruto fonça vers l'ennemie le plus imposant, sortant au passage le couteau qu'il avait gardé dans son dos. Il fit un mouvement, voulant le lui planter dans le bras, mais l'autre l'évita facilement, et fit voler la lame en travers de la pièce d'un revers de main. Il attrapa le blond à bout de bras, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il avança la mâchoire et le mordit à l'épaule, lui arrachant presque un bout de chair. Naruto se retint de hurler, ne voulant alerter le reste de la bande. L'autre relâcha sa prise, faisant tomber le blond à terre. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, son poignard s'était fiché dans le bras de son adversaire. Rapidement il avait compris la situation, Gaara l'avait aidé. Il se releva d'un bond et se tint prés de son rival, ramassant au passage la large lame de son ennemi et la planta entre ses cotes. L'autre tomba à genoux, son corps devenant livide, le sang venant à manquer.

Naruto se retourna vers les deux autres combattants. Gaara se tenait à cheval sur le blond, enfonçant le fin scalpel dans sa tempe droite, bavant de rage. Une large estafilade terminée de se cicatrisée sur sa joue blanche.

Essoufflé, Gaara se releva et s'approcha du lit. Il coupa les liens de sa sœur à l'aide de la lame qu'il avait arraché de la face de son ennemi et fut plus que surpris. Temari se jeta à son cou, pleurant comme jamais, le bénissant d'être venue. Le roux ne sut comment agir pendant quelques instants puis finis par la prendre dans ses bras, gardant tout de même une certaine réserve. Naruto s'approcha du couple, désignant d'un regard le corps de son frère à Gaara, et se mit à panser la blessure de la blonde.

Un gémissement étouffé rassura le groupe sur la condition du dernier membre de famille vivant. Naruto se pencha en avant, murmurant à la blonde de bien se tenir à lui. Il s'approcha des barreaux de la fenêtre, les arracha d'un effort surhumain et s'agrippa de nouveau à la paroi murale. Il la descendit, bientôt suivit de Gaara qui portait son frère de la même manière. Ils les déposèrent au coin d'une rue, leur demandant de fuir le plus vite possible. Le frère et la sœur se tinrent bras dessus, bras dessous et se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la station métro la plus proche, un plan de chez Naruto en poche.

Les deux comparses revinrent dans la pièce, le cadavre paternel recouvert d'un drap n'échappa pas au blond, mais il se retint de tout commentaires. Silencieusement ils allèrent vers la porte et partirent à la recherche du parchemin.

_Arriver jusqu'ici n'a pas été bien difficile. A nous deux nous avons réussi à libérer les otages, nous avons réussi à les faire sortir et nous allions récupérer le parchemin. Alors pourquoi sommes nous dans cette situation ?_

Gaara était à terre, au centre d'une immense pièce ressemblant à un dock, les néons poussiéreux provoquaient une ambiance sinistre, face à eux se tenait un seul homme. Le roux avait plusieurs de ses plaies rouvertes et n'arrivait plus à se mouvoir comme son compagnon. Naruto se tenait devant lui, prés à répliquer aux attaques de son ennemi, déployant une bonne partie de sa force. Ils avaient réussi à eux deux à se débarrasser en quasi-totalité des membres fondateurs du gang. Mais depuis quelques instants, Naruto n'arrivait plus à attaquer l'un d'entre eux.

tsss, ton ami doit se demander se que tu fabriques Naruto.

Ferme la.

Huhuhu, pourquoi ne m'attaques tu pas ? _mais qui se cache sous cette capuche ? il le connaît ? pourquoi hésite-t-il ?_

……….

Voyons beau frère tu…_ hein ?_

LA FERME ! Le blond se rua sur l'individu, n'hésitant plus dans ses coups et finissant par découvrir le visage de l'inconnu dans sa rage.

Sasuke ? _ce n'est pas possible !_

Oh ! alors tu as réussi à lui en parler ? huhuhu, le brun, repoussa le blond d'une pulsion, l'envoyant chuter contre le mur. Mais bon, d'une pierre deux coups comme l'on dit.

Que veux tu dire ?

Huhuhu, regarde ce que mes compagnons amènent.

Une porte cachait à demi dans la pénombre grinça. Plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés entrèrent dans la pièce, traînant derrière eux un autre individu. Se dernier n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, jurant et fusillant du regard tous ceux qui lui faisait face.

Orochimaru ?

Huh ? Naruto ? qu'est ce que tu fais la ? tsss peut importe, je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils s'en sont prit à moi, tu me le payeras, mais pour le moment, TUE LES !

Cet ordre direct du détenteur du parchemin lui permit de briser les scellés et de libérer toute sa puissance. Le blond ne bougea tout d'abord pas, se calmant instantanément, ses yeux se révulsèrent, il courba son corps vers l'avant, prenant une pose plus animale, un mince nuage de fumée se dégageant de ses pores. Le démon qui était en lui prenait rapidement place, un large sourire sadique laissant entrevoir des crocs s'installa sur sa face méconnaissable, sa transformation s'acheva d'un glapissement d'excitation. De ses ennemis il ne resta rien, en un instant il s'en débarrassa. Les sceaux levés, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il sautait de l'un à l'autre, éventrant, arrachant, décapitant à tour de bras. Gaara se recula contre le mur qui lui faisait dos. _Je…j'ai…peur ? _

Un rire guttural résonna contre les murs qui se recouvraient d'un amas visqueux, mélange de cervelle et d'autres liquides viscéraux. Le blond ne se contrôlait plus, faisant gicler le sang de ses proies tout autour de lui, s'en imprégnant lui-même sans le voir, il obéissait aveuglement aux ordres de son maître.

que ?

tu ne savais pas Itachi ?

……..malgré son apparent sang froid, les jambes de ce dernier tremblaient.

C'est vrai, je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Naruto en est un lui aussi. Je détiens son parchemin. Bien que vous soyez les premiers contre lesquels je le déploie ainsi….d'habitude, ses propres compétences lui suffisent pour réduire mes ennemis en miettes. Tout en disant cela, Orochimaru avait tendu la main et caressait à présent le sommet du crâne du blond. Ce dernier attendait les ordres, gémissant et grognant d'impatience. _Il n'a plus rien d'humain._

Naruto ? mais le murmure de Gaara ne l'atteignit pas, attirant au contraire le regard d'Itachi.

Ceux qui avaient osés entraver les mouvements d'Orochimaru devaient à présent le regretter sincèrement. Naruto s'approcha avec une grâce toute féline du dernier ennemi qui lui faisait face et que son maître venait de lui montrer du doigt. Itachi ne lui faisait plus peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sous cette forme, et il s'approchait inexorablement de sa cible. Il allait la toucher, il n'avait plus que la main à tendre.

Gaara, ton parchemin est mien, Tue les. L'ordre avait été donné calmement, sans précipitation. Itachi avait repris confiance en lui.

Nnn le jeune homme mis ses mains blêmes dans sa chevelure pourpre, mais il ne pouvait se refuser à cet ordre. NARUTO ! _Ils ont vraiment mis la main sur mon parchemin !_

Gaara essaya de résister tant bien que mal à l'ordre, mais le démon savait qu'il pouvait outrepasser le sceau. Un cri de douleur s'éleva du plus profond de lui tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient à leurs tours. Un mince filet de bave s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, l'une des gouttes tomba sur l'un de ses doigts griffus et glissa dans le vide, venant s'écrouler à ses pieds. Les deux démons se regardèrent en chien de faïence du blanc de leurs yeux, cherchant la moindre erreur qui mènerait l'autre à sa perte.

Naruto détourna sa tête de Gaara et revint sur Itachi. Le roux profita de se manque d'attention pour foncer vers le blond. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire et enfonça profondément ses griffes dans la poitrine et le cou du brun, puis l'envoya valser plus loin lorsque son compagnon lui sauta dessus. Un violent combat s'engagea entre les deux comparses.

De leurs cotés respectifs, les détenteurs de parchemins vivaient différemment ce combat. Itachi, un genou à terre, perdait des quantités incroyables de sang, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il serrait désespérément entre ses doigts fins un automatique qu'il avait détachait du holster qu'il portait au tibia. Orochimaru quant à lui observait le combat, mais perdait de plus en plus le large sourire qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux reflétèrent une colère sourde. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans la bataille. Naruto évitait les coups et ne semblait pas vouloir en porter. Il allait lui crier un nouvel ordre lorsqu'une balle l'atteignit à l'œil, lui traversant le crâne et allant se ficher dans le mur derrière lui.

Naruto était libre, son détenteur mort, le parchemin n'appartenant plus à personne tant qu'il n'était pas touché, il pouvait devenir son propre maître. Il put reprendre le contrôle total de son corps, ayant déjà réussi quelques instants plus tôt à retrouver une part de son esprit, faisant reculer le démon par sa volonté de ne pas blesser une personne qu'il aimait._ Tu vois Sasuke j'ai réussi…_

La poigne de Gaara lui avait déjà traversé le ventre, laissant une plaie béante suintée de liquide rouge, ses doigts d'albâtre se colorant d'un vermeil luisant.

C'est à cet instant qu'Itachi poussa son dernier soupir. Il venait de s'éteindre silencieusement. Rompant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le parchemin, libérant Gaara de sa domination. Le garçon aux cheveux grenat reprit conscience ainsi, portant à bout de bras le garçon qu'il estimait et aimait plus que tous. Deux sillons cristallins se mêlèrent au sang qu'il avait sur le visage. Il pleurait, il avait tellement mal.

Pourquoi tu m'as fait confiance ?

…..

Réponds moi Naruto ! Pourquoi ? La respiration saccadée de son compagnon lui faisait de plus en plus peur.

Tu n'es…pas se…qu'ils disent que….tu es…. Vis librement, s'il te plait, pour moi….

Son souffle s'espaçait de plus en plus, sa peau devenait blême, le bleu de ses yeux palissait. Le blond leva lentement sa main vers la joue blanche de son compagnon, striée d'ici delà de sillons rosés, il la caressa doucement, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la remontant finalement vers les mèches couleurs sang. Les parfums environnant devenaient de plus en plus précis, les odeurs devenant de plus en plus aigues. Ses yeux se faisaient à l'obscurité qui les encerclait avant de perdre à nouveau leur fluidité et de rendre toutes formes et couleurs en un flou kaléidoscopique. Le visage de son compagnon était tellement triste

Ne me laisse pas….s'il te plait Naruto, me laisse pas. Le blond sentit sur ses joues une humidité qui n'y avait pas sa place.

pleure pas Gaara.

Me laisse pas, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, sa requête une prière.

……….

NARUTO !

Le blond n'entendit plus rien après ce cri se répercutant à ses oreilles. Il laissa la nuit s'emparer de son esprit. Il se laissa couler dans les profondeurs glacées qui l'accueillaient. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie jusque là s'estompa lentement. Sa poitrine qui le faisait atrocement souffrir quelques instants plus tôt n'était guère plus qu'une piqûre de moustique maintenant. Des images commencèrent à l'assaillir du plus profond des abysses ou il se trouvait. _Je dois être en train de mourir, on dit que l'on revoit sa vie juste avant...désolé Gaara...moi aussi je t'aime_

_Où suis-je ? Je suis bien ici…même s'il fait noir…un peu froid…non, je me trompe, il me manque quelque chose ? Ou est Gaara ?...c'est vrai ! Je suis mort. Alors c'est ça la mort ?...ou es tu ? Sasuke ? SASUKE ! Répond moi ! baka t'es ou ? Tu devais venir me chercher ! _ Seul le silence lui répondit, le froid l'enveloppant un peu plus encore. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, laissant libre cour à ses larmes.

qu'est ce que tu fous là Usuratonkachi ?

hé ?

c'est pas ton heure Dobe, qui t'as dit d'être en avance ? Normal que je sois pas venu t'accueillir baka.

Mais ? je suis bien mort non ? le blond s'était élancé et tenait fermement son brun comme sur la photo, souriant à nouveau.

Mouais j'en ai bien l'impression….mais il t'attend pourtant.

………

Gaara t'aime, et tu l'aimes bien aussi non ?

C'est toi que j'aime Sasuke……

Moi je suis mort Naruto. Et je t'ai demandé de vivre pour moi.

C'est dur…..trop dur. Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Je ne veux pas.

Rejoint le. S'il te plait Naruto. Vis pour moi. Sinon je serais mort pour rien.

……….je le ferrais.

……….Merci dobe, et ne t'en fais pas, lorsque ton heure viendra, je serais là.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto s'agrippa désespérément aux vêtements du garçon aux cheveux charbon, se sentant happé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva à la place de Sasuke le visage en larmes de Gaara.

Naruto…..Naruto ? tu m'entends ? répond !

……….le blond éleva sa main vers la joue du roux.

Ça a marché…..j'ai mêlé mon sang au tiens et tu es revenu. Ta plaie s'est refermée, je t'ai sauvé ?

Gaara ?

………..ce dernier n'y croyait toujours pas, partageait entre excitation due à la réussite et la peur d'être en train de rêver. Il pleurait en souriant de soulagement, un hoquet faisant frémir ses épaules.

Gaara…..

Oui ? que, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sèche tes larmes, je suis encore là pour un bon moment d'après Sasuke.

Sasuke ?

Mmm, j'étais mort il y a quelques instants……tu m'as pas raté héhéhé

Baka, mais le rire du blond le rassura énormément.

Aide moi à me lever s'il te plait. T'as récupéré ton parchemin ?

……..bien sur que non baka ! je devais te ramener d'abord ! et tu pisses encore le sang, ne bouge pas.

Amène moi mon parchemin, en l'ayant en main, je pourrais contrôler le démon comme je le désire.

……….

Quoi ?

Il est ou ? je ne suis pas devin…….

Héhéhé HAHAHAHA

Quoi ?

T'as un caractère encore plus pourri que je ne l'aurais cru….hahaha aïe, non mais ça va pas ? pourquoi tu me frappes ? tu vois pas que je suis à moitié mort ?

………._il me sourit comme sur la photo là non ? je rêve pas ?_

Bon ok ok, fais pas cette tête. Mon parchemin…..euh….sa va être deg'. Il faut que tu éventres Orochimaru, se mec était fou, pour que personne ne le lui vole, il se l'était mis dans le bide…..

………bof, un peu plus de sang sur les mains ne changera pas grand-chose à mon état.

Gaara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il ramassa une arme blanche qui traînait prés de l'un des cadavres et dépeça l'ancien boss de son ami. Il revint bientôt avec le petit rouleau entre les mains.

Naruto le prit dans ses paumes et laissa l'énergie du démon l'envahir quelque peu, juste assez pour qu'il puisse guérir. Puis il se leva. Gaara revint vers lui avec son propre parchemin. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis décidèrent la même chose. A tour de rôle, ils enfoncèrent au niveau de leur ventre un petite lame, faisant pénétrait le parchemin pas plus gros qu'un tube à essai entre leurs chairs sanguinolentes, laissant les démons se chargeaient de les guérir. Ils étaient enfin leurs propres maîtres.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment. Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue, puis d'une autre, se soutenant l'un l'autre, avançant par leur seule volonté. Une voiture s'arrêta bientôt à leur hauteur dans un crissement de pneus. Le patron de l'Ichiraku au volant. Ils y montèrent, s'écroulant l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant presque instantanément sur la banquette arrière.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent à la porte de l'appartement. Kankuro et Temari ne savait pas trop quoi faire, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles. Ils devaient donc être mort. _Qui étais-ce alors ?_ La blonde attrapa une batte de base balle qui avait déjà fait son temps. Elle se plaça silencieusement sur le coté de la porte, attendant que l'intrus entre. Son frère ne pouvant trop se mouvoir prit l'arme qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir de la table à chevet et le pointé vers l'entrée, essayant de ne pas trembler.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un vieil homme qui évita de justesse le coup de batte. Kankuro abaissa son arme, reconnaissant l'homme qui les avait aidé en chemin.

On se calme les jeunes, ce n'est que moi.

Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous reviendriez ici.

Oh, avec l'âge on oubli des choses. Les deux autres restaient sceptiques, toujours sur leur garde. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme.

Pourquoi vous nous avez aidé ?

Hmmm, on a un ami en commun, et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi…..impliqué dans se qu'il faisait. J'ai eu envie de l'aider. Je l'aime bien se gamin.

Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? la blonde était repartie s'asseoir, une main sur le ventre.

Et bien ils s'en sont sortis. Je viens juste vous le dire. Il se repose chez moi pour le moment.

On veut voir notre frère.

Mmm, ok. On peut y aller, ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux se matin. Tenez.

L'homme leur tendit deux sandwiches, et sortit tranquillement. Ils allèrent à sa suite, traversant la ruelle étroite et encombrée, trouvant une rue plus loin une vieille voiture qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la porte arrière du restaurant, celle donnant sur le passage menant vers la cave, un bruit étouffé leur parvinrent. Temari s'enfonça dans la pénombre du sous sol, cherchant d'où venait le bruit. Le patron de l'établissement entra à son tour, et ouvrit la porte. Un hoquet de stupeur leur prit la gorge, les figeant sur place. Un petit rire s'éleva de celle du vieil homme qui referma la porte sur la scène qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Gaara s'était réveillé dans les bras du blond et l'avait tendrement embrassé. L'autre avait ouvert des yeux endormis et lui avait sourit. Le roux s'était alors enhardis et s'était mis sur Naruto, recommençant à l'embrasser, lui caressant d'une main le torse et de l'autre sa chevelure paille. L'autre s'était laissé faire, sans réelle réaction, à la grande déception de Gaara. Il s'était donc pousser, se mettant sur le bord du matelas défoncé. Le blond l'avait regardé se relevé, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Gaara avait stoppé. Il comprit soudain, un large sourire éclaira sa face. Naruto se pencha vers l'autre, lui encerclant le torse de ses bras puissants, et lui mordillât le lobe de l'oreille. Gaara fut stupefait.

Que ? il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui s'empara goulûment de ses lèvres.

Tu es vexé parce que je ne réagissais pas ? le visage blême du roux prit quelques couleurs, confirmant la pensée du blond.

………..

Désolé, j'avais pris l'habitude d'être assez passif avec….lui. le visage du roux s'était assombris, Naruto lui léchouilla le lobe, l'une de ses mains s'immisçant sous le fin tee-shirt que ce dernier portait, lui caressant le torse, insistant sur les tétons gorgeaient de plaisir. L'autre main se glissant plus bas, s'enroulant autour du sexe de son partenaire.

Mmmmmm, le roux leva son visage vers le ciel, fermant ses yeux embués de plaisir, profitant des sensations qui s'emparées de lui, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pour être franc, le blond murmurait à l'oreille de Gaara, j'ai toujours eu un rôle passif, alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne sais pas bien m'y faire……

Aaaaaah mmmm aah

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le roux laissait ses émotions ressortir, chaque mouvement de main de Naruto était accompagné d'un gémissement de plaisir ou implorant plus. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadait, l'atmosphère se réchauffée, une drôle de moiteur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il les baissa, regardant ce qu'il se passait, la sensation avait changée. Ses yeux translucides rencontrèrent deux billes vives, qui captaient chacune de ses expressions, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Naruto se tenait à présent entre ses jambes, avalant a pleine bouche son sexe tendu, s'aidant d'une main, en grignotant et léchant le bout successivement.

Des glapissements de plaisir s'élevèrent de la gorge de marbre, emplissant la pièce de sons lourds et de bruits de succion.

Na…na…naru….aaaha ah…..mmmm, le roux se passa la langue sur les lèvres se la mordant successivement, les abîmes du plaisir l'emporter sur la raison.

………Il plaça l'une de ses mains en appui, derrière lui, l'autre se promenant dans la chevelure dorée.

Na….mmm Narut…ahhh….Narutoo

……….le blond continuait sa tâche, tranquillement, accélérant de temps à autre la cadence.

Naruto, la voix haletante devenait suppliante, je…je…s'il te plait. Mais Gaara n'eut pas le temps de finir et éjacula dans la bouche de son amant.

…….. Gaara était horrifié, ne sachant que faire.

Je…..je…Naru mais le blond n'écoutait pratiquement pas, se passant les doigts dans la bouche, y déversant le liquide visqueux de sons compagnon.

Gaara ?

Euh….ou…oui, le roux commencé à paniquer.

Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

………….un mouvement de tête le lui affirma.

Bien.

Alors tendrement, le blond le fit se coucher, l'embrassant, le goûtant. Pendant qu'ils échangeaient conjointement leurs langues, la main du blond était descendue plus bas. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité du roux qui eut pour réaction de lui mordre la lèvre, ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu.

aie, mais Gaara tu fous quoi

mais…..mais…. jamais tu….. je ne pensais pas que…….le roux ne savait plus ou se mettre. Naruto le regarda un peu surpris, mais pris sur lui.

Bon si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa, lui prouvant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

………Gaara chercha des yeux à lire en Naruto. Je…..je te fais confiance Naruto.

Des mèches pourpres se mêlèrent à celle couleur soleil. Gaara léchait le sang qui perlait de la bouche du blond, finissant par l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, continuant les baisers. Le blond le regarda quelques instants sans réagir, puis lui caressa amoureusement le dos. Avec douceur il le recoucha sur le matelas de fortune, reprenant la où il s'était arrêté, lui murmurant à l'oreille de ne pas stresser, que tout se passerait bien. Naruto ne savait plus qui il essayait de rassurer.

Lorsqu'il enfonça son troisième doigt, l'autre stoppa ses baisers, soufflant dans le creux de son oreille, respirant à plein poumon, profitant de chaque instant. De petits gémissements lui parvinrent, le rassurant sur le plaisir qu'il donnait. Le blond s'enfonça aussi loin que le lui permettait la longueur de ses phalanges, les mouvant, touchant, agaçant tous ce qu'il pouvait sentir en son compagnon. Les râles de plaisir de Gaara s'accentuèrent, excitant Naruto.

Le blond retira alors ses doigts, provoquant un râle de mécontentement de son compagnon qui colla ses hanches à celle de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit au travers de la fine cloison de vêtements l'excitation du roux. Il enleva les vêtements qui le gênait, et enfonça lentement sa hampe en son amant, qui commença à se mouvoir, cherchant désespérément ce qui lui avait été retiré. La pièce s'emplit de gémissement venant du couple, ponctuait de temps à autre de plainte plus ou moins forte. Gaara lacérer sans s'en rendre compte le dos du blond, ce dernier éprouvait des sensations nouvelles, entrant lentement dans l'intimité de son compagnon, ressortant, enfonçant par saccade rapide puis lente, d'à coup ou attendant d'entendre l'autre supplier de sa voix noyée de plaisir.

Naruto mit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon, essayant de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir en le masturbant. Gaara ne cherchait plus à se retenir, hurlant son plaisir. Ils éjaculèrent presque au même moment, Gaara entre leurs corps enlacés et Naruto en ce dernier. Le blond s'écroula sur lui, épuisé, le corps endolori. L'autre lui caressait le dos, sentant disparaître sous ses doigts les plaies qu'il lui avait faites. Il cherchait encore leur respiration lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur nid d'amour. Naruto encore sur Gaara, ne s'étant pas encore retiré, l'autre l'encerclant de ses bras blanc.

La porte se referma presque instantanément, mais les individus ayant déjà vu ce qu'il y avait à voir. Gaara était plus rouge que tout, les yeux arrondis de stupeur, le regard ne lâchant pas la porte du regard. Naruto revoyait la scène, puis s'attarda sur Gaara et finit par rire à gorge déployée.

Le roux lui lança d'abord un regard surpris puis vexé. Mais l'hilarité du blond était contagieuse, et bientôt il se mit lui aussi à rire. Ils se levèrent, se rendirent présentable et sortirent retrouvés ceux qui les avaient vu en fâcheuse posture. Gaara se mis en travers de la sortie, regardant le blond dans les yeux.

Naruto ?

Mmm ? le blond souriait encore de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

On fait quoi maintenant ?

Et bien….on va profiter de notre liberté. Ensuite on ne craint pas vraiment grands choses, le blond se toucha le ventre, donc je ne sais pas.

……………tu ne sais pas ?

Hahahaha, me regarde pas comme ça Gaara, on peut s'en aller si tu veux, on peux rester, je ne sais pas, qui vivra verra. En attendant, je dois juste me rendre sur un endroit en hauteur

Pour ? le roux ne comprenait pas.

Je dois lui dire au revoir. Naruto désigna l'urne qu'il avait été récupéré. Je lui avais promis de laisser le vent emporter ses cendres. Ensuite, on ne se reverra qu'une fois mon heure venue.

………….

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas mourir demain. Je t'ais toi maintenant. Le blond embrassa le roux légèrement, qui lui attrapa la nuque, approfondissant le baiser que Naruto lui rendit.

MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINIS ENCORE ! la porte venait de se rouvrir sur Temari. Kankuro dans son coin avait les joues plus que rosées et le patron de l'Ichiraku applaudissait la scène en riant.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA. Naruto riait à plein poumon et se tourna vers Gaara en souriant à pleines dents, redevenant sérieux. Allons y, ok ?

……..ok, le roux attendit que Naruto revienne avec l'urne entre les mains et lui prit la main, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais une fois que tu sauras ou le laisser, je te laisserais seul.

…………..

Je t'attendrais.

Un large sourire s'installa sur les traits bronzés du blond. Il remercia son amant, l'embrassant à la tempe et fit signe aux autres qu'ils sortaient.


End file.
